


Always in My Heart

by blueygreenylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Harry in Makeup, Harry loves pink, Husbands to Be, Long haired Harry, M/M, Painter Louis, Sunshine smile, The Sweet Spot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because that’s my favorite look on him, literally just fluff, which is not what you think it is ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueygreenylove/pseuds/blueygreenylove
Summary: Fluff that ranges from laid back days, proposals, weddings, and hopefully even further into the future.





	Always in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatmakeslarrybeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/gifts).



> This is for my dear Niveditha to hopefully make her smile when she’s down, and express my gratitude for her support of me and my writing over nearly the past two years. You’ll always be in my heart, angel cake. Yours sincerely, Noura.

The sun shone brightly, a few rays making their way into the room, making Louis shut his eyes further to try and continue sleeping. He burrowed into his pillow, trying to keep the light out of his eyes, but then he heard the curtains opening further. He patted the bed next to him, where his baby would normally be, and only found empty space. He groaned, trying to imply that he doesn't wanna wake up yet. That didn't seem to do the trick, because the only thing he got in return was more sunlight shining through the large window facing the bed, landing directly on him and making him hide his whole face into his pillow.

Right when he did so, the bed sunk next to him, making him smile, even with his face hidden. "I know you're awake, sleepy head." He heard in the deep, low voice that he loved so much. "I'm sleeping." He answered, trying to sound believable. He could practically feel Harry's smile. "Sleeping? So you wouldn't notice if I did this, right?" Harry's hand brushed softly across his hipbone, a sensitive spot of his, making him squirm and giggle. "Stop. Stop!"

-"But, I thought you were asleep, babe. Weren't you?"

Harry, the little shit, was laughing at Louis' struggle, while tickling him mercilessly. Louis tried to turn away, but that only made harry chase him into his side of the bed. "Stop it right now, Harold, or I swear to god." He said, trying to seem angry but failing. "But aren't you asleeeeeep?" Harry was being ridiculous.

"Okay, okay! I'm up! Leave me alone now." He sighed in defeat. "Oh so you don't want this breakfast I made you? That you could’ve eaten in bed? Guess I'll just leave you alone then, love." Harry said in a teasing tone. Louis hated him sometimes. No one's supposed to be so chipper in the morning. How is he that energetic?

"Nooo! C'mere." He said softly, voice still slightly deeper than usual because of his sleepy state. "I thought you wanted me to leave."

He finally looked up from the pillow, only to be greeted by the loveliest view he's ever seen. Harry's sat next to him, dressed in his pink hoodie and short shorts. His hair was down, little ringlets brushing his shoulder and shining in the light, like strands of gold. His dimples were out, as he was smiling fondly at Louis, making louis helpless to smile back. His eyes looked gorgeous in the sunlight; Louis swore that they had more stars than the sky did. His skin was glowing, looking a bit more bronze than usual, as he'd been trying to tan ever since summer started. Louis has never seen anyone more beautiful.

-"Obviously I don't want you to leave, you big baby. C'mere and give me a morning cuddle."

-"Only if it makes you happy."

"You make me happy." Louis said, as Harry pulled his legs up onto the bed and scooted next to Louis, burrowing into him. Louis instinctively wrapped his arm around his waist, right where they belong. They smiled at each other once their eyes met, feeling serene. "Hi" Harry said, softly brushing his nose against louis'. "Good morning, love." Louis replied, leaning in to peck Harry's lips softly. He couldn't comprehend how after all those years, even the little pecks gave him tingles throughout his entire body. It's as if their physical connection gets so strong when they kiss that neither can actually contain it.

-"How was your sleep?"

-"Good. But my wake up was even better."

-"Hm. Really?"

-"Of course. My dreams don't do your beauty justice."

-"You were dreaming about me?"

-"About painting you. But I couldn't exactly get the color of your eyes right. Or your dimples. It frustrated me so much."

-"Since when are you this sappy, in the morning, nonetheless?"

-"What? Can't I be sappy with you? I thought you liked it."

-"Oh don't twist my words. I'm pleasantly surprised, 's all."

-"You seemed like you didn't like it for a bit there."

-"Don't you get me started, Tomlinson. I love it, just not quite used to it."

-"Didn't you say something about a breakfast in bed?"

-"Actually, there are two of those. You can choose whichever one you want."

-"Mmmm really? What are my options, then?"

-"One is whatever's on the tray on the bedside table, the other's next to you on the bed."

-"While both are tempting, I think should go with the first one, only so I'm not late for work."

Harry slapped his shoulder.

-"Whaaat? You do realize we both have work we need to be at."

-"Yeah but I can open the bakery whenever I want, and you can open your gallery whenever you want. There's nothing to be late for."

Harry, the five year old louis has for a fiancé, was pouting.

-"We've to make a living, love. Plus, what's the night for then, hm?"

-"Fine. Can't say I'm not disappointed though."

-"Oh stop being a baby, will you?"

Harry huffed. Louis had to peck him four, five, six times repeatedly to get him to smile again, which is ridiculous, but once again Harry's generally ridiculous so he's not surprised.

-"Okay! Here you go."

Harry brought out the tray that was resting on the bedside table. Louis was forever thankful he found a soulmate in a baker because it means that he always gets delicious pastries for breakfast. There were chocolate croissants, his favorite, and there were a bunch of savory croissants too. There were a few orange biscuits, the ones he loved to have with his tea, that were put artfully in a plate next to his teacup. There was also some fruit, cut up into cubes, and because Harry knows him too well, they had chocolate syrup drizzled onto them. There was also some avocado toast and a green smoothie, which Louis assumed were for Harry.

He looked up at Harry and smiled, feeling eternally grateful that he wakes up a lot earlier than Louis and always is in the mood to bake in the morning. "Thanks, love." He said happily, leaning in to softly kiss Harry on the lips and brush his hand through his silky hair.

They ate their breakfast silently, only the sound of birds softly humming outside playing. Mornings like these were the best, because the calmness of them accompanied each of them throughout the rest of the day, making their days a lot brighter.

Once they were done, Louis had to go brush his teeth, while Harry, who was mostly done with his preparation to go to work, only had to get dressed, style his hair, and maybe do some makeup.

Instead of immediately going to the bathroom, Louis watched Harry go on with what he was doing. He watched him as he put on his black ripped jeans and a shirt that looks absolutely hilarious that only he can make look beautiful. He watched him get some of his hair onto one side and shake it around a bit, and finally, put on some highlight, winged eyeliner, and a dark fuchsia lipstick on. He looked stunning, as he did each morning, but his beauty never failed to put Louis in awe. He was absolutely gorgeous, an angel, if you will.

"Goodbye, babe. See you later." Harry said as he kissed him goodbye. "Bye, love. Have a nice day." Louis said, beaming at him. "You too."

And with that, Harry was out the door, and Louis could finally go get ready.

  
***************************************

  
Harry stood behind the counter in his bakery, with a black apron that had red roses on, and a flower crown Louis doesn't remember seeing in the morning. Louis just watched him from the window, preparing people's orders. He looked both adorable and way too hot for someone at work.

Louis had stopped by for lunch, something he doesn't usually do, but whenever he does, both their days get a lot brighter and happier. He walked into the bakery and café that Harry owned, “The Sweet Spot”, which, while being the most ridiculous bakery name ever, is also the most Harry bakery name ever. The moment he walked in, the little bell on top of the door rang, and Harry looked up only to be greeted by his favorite bright blue eyes and aunshine smile. He immediately smiled back, looking like an actual angel.

Harry called for one of the workers, Leah, to come take over so he can go greet Louis. Once she came and Harry left, he ran to Louis with open arms, just like a little child would. They embraced one another for a minute, feeling safe and serene.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” Harry said once they pulled back, and he leaned in to kiss Louis quickly, sweetly. “Thought I'd come by for lunch and a coffe.” Louis said, leading Harry to sit down at a table.

-“Don't you wanna go pick out food, then, so you don't get late?”

-“Nah. Niall’s keeping things in check. I just wanna relax for a bit.”

-“Bad day?”

-“Not necessarily. Just,” Louis sighed, “a customer kept going on for nearly half an hour about how the painting she’d seen before had colors a lot warmer than the one I gave her. I had to explain that this one was slightly different and that it would’ve looked quite shit if I’d gone with warmer colors. She went on about how this “thing” won’t go well with her decor and blah blah blah. It was all just...a mess.”

-“Awh. Sorry about that, love. Did she end up taking it at least?”

-“Yeah, but she was being so bitter about it. It really pissed me off.”

-“Well forget about her, then. You're here now and I'm gonna make you feel better with a sandwich and some cookies.”

-“That sounds lovely. Though I've one question, where did this get lovely pink flower crown come from because I don't remember seeing it in the morning?”

Harry giggled. “You remember that mum that comes here everyday to buy her daughter lunch for school?”

-“Oh yeah you told me about her. Can't remember her name though.”

-“Danielle, and she has a little six year old Elizabeth. Her little girl is the cutest, Lou, she's absolutely adorable, and she told me that the other day flowers grew in her and her mummy's garden, and they reminded her of me, so they made me this flower crown.”

-“That's adorable, baby. It really does fit you so well. The pink carnations look lovely with your hair. Also really compliments your lipstick.”

-“I nearly cried with how much I was cooing.”

-“I can imagine. I know how much of a softie you can be with kids.”

-“When we're married, can we adopt like twenty children?”

-“I think that'll be a bit difficult, love,” Louis laughed “but we can have one to begin with, definitely, and if he or she doesn't drive us crazy, we'll adopt more.”

They both chuckled softly at that, imagining themselves chasing babies around the house. While the thought is quite cute, it's also a bit ridiculous, though Harry just seems happy. Louis’ always been incredibly endeared by Harry's love for children, as it's one of the most precious things he's ever seen.

-“You in that flower crown is really painting-worthy, though. Loveliest sight I've ever seen.

-“The thing they never tell you about dating a painter is that they'll always wanna draw you, even when there's nothing special going on.

-“Oh c’mon, have you seen yourself? You really deserve to have a painting of yourself looking like this.”

-“While I'm very honored, let's go actually get you some lunch now, shall we?”

And with that, they ate together, chatting about everything and nothing in particular. They were discussing wedding details that they hadn't yet, like when they're getting their suits fitted and what flavor they'd like the cake to be. They were both so excited to get married that that was nearly all they talked about, discussing ever little detail there was.

As time went by, Louis had to go back to his gallery and Harry had to go behind the counter to give Leah her break, yet as louis walked out the door, they couldn't help the smiles on their faces, because both couldn't wait to get married.

  
***************************************

Harry stopped by Louis’ gallery at eight, the usual closing time. He always loved doing that, both to check out Louis’ newest works and to walk him home. These walks were always the best, as the neighborhood they lived in was always quite beautiful and calm at night.

The moon shone brightly, making Harry's eyes look slightly more golden as he walked the fifteen minutes it took him to get to Louis’ gallery. Once he got there, he observed Louis through the glass for a minute. He looked gorgeous, in his soft, oversized, cream colored hoodie and black ripped skinnies. He had his glasses on, which made him look a hundred times cuter to Harry. He was talking to a customer about something, but he seemed very laid back, considering he was smiling a lot and looked generally relaxed. Seeing him happy always made Harry the happiest he could ever be.

He stood there for a bit, only till Louis eventually noticed him and smiled, waving for him to come over. Harry was helpless to smile back and walk in, because Louis had his sunshine smile on, the one that was always only for Harry.

The moment he walked in, Louis ran over to him and squeezed him tight, whispering “Hello, husband-to-be”, making Harry smile. “Hey” he whispered back, as Louis quickly pecked him on the cheek. “You're just in time to see my newest painting, that's already gotten itself a customer.”

He took Harry's hand and led him to where Niall, Louis’ assistant, and the customer were standing, viewing Louis’ painting. It was an abstract representation of a sunset, with the colors brightened and slightly harsher than how they’d look in an actual sunset. Harry could definitely see why the man buying it was so in love with it. Its colors were beautiful, its style was beautiful, and the man who drew it was the most beautiful of all.

Harry was happy simply by seeing Louis look so proud of himself, as he should, since he was incredibly talented, never failed to amaze Harry with his work. Louis was smiling wide at him, his eyes shining and crinkling at the sides, a smile that only Harry could get out of him, the sunshine smile, as Harry loved to call it.

(“ _That smile...” Harry said, mesmerized, as he reached out to brush Louis’ cheek softly. “What about it?” Louis shied away from his touch, blushing slightly. “I’ve never seen you smile like that at anyone else:” Harry replied, smiling with his dimples out, taking pride in the fact that Louis only shone like that for him. “Well, no one makes me as happy as you do.”_

_-“When you smile like that, you look like a sunshine, my sunshine, because you brighten my life.”_

_-“And you’re my angel because you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. Can already tell I’ll be drawing tons of paintings of you.” )_

“It’s amazing. Well done, love.” Harry put an arm around Louis’ shoulders and kissed his cheek. “My fiancé’s gonna be the next Picasso.”

Louis laughed into Harry’s arm, making the customer and Niall chuckle, as well. “Wouldn’t call myself that but thanks, babe.”

“Don’t be modest, now. One of the best painters I’ve ever come across.” The man buying the painting said, then turned his gaze to Harry. “You’ve got yourself a bright young lad, there. Take care of him. And congratulations.” “Thank you.” they both said in unison as the man left, Niall following behind him to help him get the painting to his car.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled again suddenly. “I’ve something to show you.” he whispered. “What?”

“It’s a surprise. Come with me.”

Louis took Harry’s hand and dragged him upstairs where he usually paints and leaves his newly finished paintings to dry. “Why can’t you just tell me what this is about?” Harry whined halfheartedly. “Patience, darling.”

They walked all the way to the very back, the room no one is allowed to see but Harry, the “creativity room”, as Louis likes to call it. “So I was planning on keeping this till the wedding but i changed it a little after our lunch today and I stared at it for ages when i was done to admire it, and honestly I couldn’t keep it a surprise, so I wanted you to see.” Louis said as he stepped aside to show Harry the painting hung right in the center of the wall. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the sight.

The painting had Louis’ face in the background, and Harry could tell he had his sunshine smile on. He looked gorgeous, in a plain white shirt and a colorful background behind him, but that wasn’t what got Harry as entranced as he was.

In Louis’ hands was a heart, looking slightly worn out, and inside the heart, was Harry, smiling widely, with flowers in his hair and angel wings on his back. He was smiling at the ground with a rosy blush to his cheeks, exactly how he looked the first time they met. He was wearing a pink shirt, and he had this overall glow to him, which he guessed was because Louis wanted to portray him as an angel.

Harry didn’t realize how emotional he’d gotten until Louis wiped away a tear from his cheek. He could tell why Louis chose to paint this out of all the other ideas he’s had about drawing Harry, especially with the “Always in my heart, angel. Louis xx” signed at the bottom.

Harry didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky. He immediately turned to Louis and hugged him tightly, giggling into his neck as a few tears flowed down his cheeks. He then pulled him into a kiss that knocked the breath out of both of them with its intensity, lips brushing against each other in a manner so soft yet so electric that both couldn’t help but smile even wider into the kiss. Memories of all of the times Louis’ told Harry he’d be in his heart flooded his mind, from the first time they admitted they loved each other, to the time he said it right after their first big fight, and then to the most memorable one, when Louis proposed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @blueygreenylove. I’d love to know what you think!


End file.
